Love is love, right?
by Mirandor
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are both 5 year olds who have never met, until this Easter, where they hit it off. Read and review please :


**A/N: So, I wrote this awhile ago and just found it while cleaning out my binder and yeah. I thought it was adorable, so here it is! Hope you like it :)**

In the Hummel household, Easter was never a big deal. Sure, they hunted for eggs and ate candy and maybe a couple of people would come over, but Kurt didn't even know what the holiday was about. He only looked forward to it because it marked the beginning of spring break, he got to eat all the candy he wanted and, no matter how many times he denied it, the egg search was pretty fun.

The five year old hovered around the screen door that led to there backyard. He kept trying to peek behind the curtain to get a glimpse of the pastel colored eggs dotting the yard.

"Mommy? When can I get the eggs?" he asked, turning around. His mother was standing behind him, gazing down at her little boy.

"Be patient, honey." she said, leaning down so their identical blue eyes were level. "The Anderson's will be here any minute. Their son, Blaine, is coming and he wants to hunt for eggs too." The doorbell rang and she went to answer it, Kurt trailing behind.

"Pamela! It's been too long!" said the smiling women that had rung the doorbell. "Is this Kurt? He's gotten so big! And look at those eyes!" said theplump women, leaning down and pulling at his red cheeks. "A bit on the chubby side, though." she smiled at him and led a black haired boy towards him. His hair was a curly mop on his head and his eyes were a light brown color. "This is Blaine. Play nice!"

"Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson." said the boy, extending a chubby hand. "My daddy says its polite to shake peoples hands when you meet them." Blaine said, smiling.

"Hi. I'm Kurt and I like baking with my mommy." said Kurt, grabbing the boys hand. They stood there, staring at each other for a moment. "Uhm, what does it mean to shake someones hand?" asked Kurt.

Blaine shrugged and they dropped hands.

"So, you want to go get eggs?" asked Kurt, smiling.

"Yeah! Let's go! But you gotta promise we'll share them all. Pinky promise?" he asked, holding out his pinky. Kurt wrapped pink pinky around Blaine's, then grabbed his hand.

"Come on! Let's go!" he said, running. Once they both got their baskets, Kurt's a dark purple and Blaine's light blue, they went outside and collected every single egg, even ones in absurd places like floating in the middle of the pool. Once their baskets were full, they ran inside and discarded them.

"Blaine! Do you want to swim with me?" asked Kurt, jumping up and down and smiling.

"I do! But… I don't have a swimsuit." said Blaine, his tiny mouth curving into a frown.

"Oh, you can borrow one of mine! Come on." said Kurt, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him into his room. They went in and Blaine was shocked: Kurt's room had dark blue walls with various sports balls stuck on them, his bed was a blue racecar and he had a buzzlightyear comforter.

"Kurt… I didn't know you like sports." said Blaine.

"Oh, I don't. My daddy decided on this room for me." said Kurt, shrugging. He threw a blue set of swimtrunks at Blaine and got out a pair of red ones. "Here, you can borrow these."

Blaine left the room and went in the bathroom to change. They left simultaneously and looked at each other.

"Last one in the pool is a rotten egg!" they both yelled and bolted down the hallway. They hit the water at the same time, no matter how much they deny it. They argued for a few minutes on who was the rotten egg, but soon dropped it and began a splash fight. Blaine's hair was soon plastered on his forehead, water dripping into his eyes. He dove down and pulled on Kurt's ankle, making him fall back. Kurt resurfaced and pushed Blaine down into the water by his shoulders.

The boys continued playing like this until they were sunburnt and exhausted. They got out of the pool and approched their mothers.

"Mommy…" the boys said simultaneously. "Can Blaine spend the night?" "Can I spend the night?" were spoken together.

Their moms laughed and agree'd that they could have a sleep over.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were sitting across from each other, cross legged. The room was mostly dark with only a nightlight on; they were supposed to be asleep hours ago.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes…" Kurt whispered back.

"I think I like you. _Like _like you." he said almost silently.

"I think I like you, too…" Kurt whispered back. "But… Is that allowed? I mean, mommy and daddy are boy and girl…"

"Well, my mommy said that her and daddy love each other, and that's why they're married. So, if we love each other, we can get married. Right?" said Blaine, smiling.

"Really?" asked Kurt, beaming.

"Well, why not? Love is love, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Kurt whispered back. Blaine scooted towards him so that their knee's were touching and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Kurt's cheek. Kurt's eyes were clamped shut, but then he opened his eyes. Both of the boys were blushing furiously, but they smiled at each other.

"If we stay up all night, my parents won't let you spend the night again. We should go to sleep…" said Kurt.

"Yeah, my mommy is the same way… I'll sleep on the floor."

"But… Okay. Here's a pillow, take my blanket." Kurt said, tossing the items to the boy on the floor.

He heard a tiny voice come up from the floor, saying goodnight. Kurt said it back, and soon heard Blaine snoring.

Pillow in hand, Kurt moved onto the floor, next to Blaine, falling asleep.


End file.
